Edgar
Edgar is a cartoon character and a member of the Butcher Gang group from the Bendy cartoons by Joey Drew Studios. General Description Physical Appearance Edgar is a spider-like creature with large lips, small ears, and a pair of pointed fangs. Unlike actual arachnids in reality, he sports only six legs instead of eight. Despite being quadrupedal, he mostly uses his two front feet as hands. Personality Unlike the other members of the Butcher Gang group, this squeaky spider is cheery, childish, and playful in character who almost never have any desire to commit anything wrong or being antagonistic towards Bendy except on few occasions, such as in the small "Demonic Tonic" clip where he briefly grins obnoxiously at Bendy, and during his outburst of sorts in "The Butcher Gang". Cartoon Appearances * The Butcher Gang (1935) - Along with the other two, this is Edgar's first appearance. * Tasty Trio Troubles (1935) - Edgar works at the restaurant with the gang as a chef on cooking burgers. * Demonic Tonic (year unknown) - TBA Sightings Bendy and the Ink Machine While Edgar himself never really appeared other than his cameo series in posters and cartoon clips, Striker is a bizarre combination with Edgar's body along with Barley's head (with mutilation bearing some resemblance to Edgar's) with Edgar's maimed head switching to Barley's body as Fisher. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Edgar and the two other members of the group only appear in the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon poster seen at the end of the power hallway where the entrance to the last room on Level K is located. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, Edgar along with Barley and Charley appeared in the "Demonic Tonic" cartoon poster located in the balcony of the Research & Design location. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, a couple of cartoon clips of Edgar with two other Butcher Gang members ("The Butcher Gang" and "Demonic Tonic") are seen in the throne room, before facing Ink Bendy in a final confrontation. Bendy and the Dark Revival Trivia * Edgar's design may have strong similarities with the antagonistic spider character in Betty Boop's "Mother Goose Land" cartoon, as they are both spider-based characters having similar looks, even pie eyes, large lips possessing fangs, round-shaped bodies, and often walk in a quadrupedal manner. Although while both got six limbs, the spider antagonist wear gloves on each end and has a nose while Edgar instead wear shoes along with lacking a nose. ** Edgar also seems to highly resemble some of the spiders from the Mickey Mouse short "Mickey's Garden", such as this one. * Edgar making squeaky noises in cartoons is an idea given by Kindly Beast's former sound designer Connor Grail."The animation for the latest #Bendy Cartoon was done by @timethehobo and the audio was done by @ConnorGrail. Connor was the one who came up with the idea for Edgar squeaking, and I LOVE IT!" - Mike Mood. February 10, 2019. Twitter. References ru:Эдгар Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:JDC characters